Perfect Everything
by Tash-Sweet
Summary: Sequel to 'Deserted'... final part, sexy times. Enjoy x


Hope you enjoy :D

Third and final part of Keffy!!! You know you are all on board now!!! Don't deny what's right.

Rated 18 for hot sweaty lesbian sex and Katie erm.... 'thinking' about Effy at the beggining ;-)

**Title**: Perfect Everything  
**Rating**: 18  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the perverted thoughts in my mind... but I'm sure none of you are complaining.  
**Summery**: Bit different to Freddie' and Effy's ep...... Effy still goes a bit mental but not because of that tosser.... also, anyone else glad he died?? No..... just me then :S

Last Part: Keffy Ever After

"Oh fuck." I moan loudly, my breath coming in short gasps and stifled moans, my eyes rolling back and hips jittering up and down on my bed. "Fuck. Effy!" My back arches and my eyes squeeze shut as my orgasm hits me, my whole body covered in a light sheen of sweat and muscles clenching and relaxing over and over again.

I'm still panting as I come down, my heavy breathing echoing in the empty room, gasping again slightly as I remove my fingers from myself.

Who would have thought just _thinking_ about fucking Effy could get me off so damn quick?

My breathing is starting to slow and I pull my knickers back up with shaky, somewhat sticky hands and let out a sigh. I just relax on my bed because I really can't be arsed to move, I know I have to though to get ready for this fucking parade. Great.

I haven't seen Effy for a few days; she's having a fuck fest with that loser of a boyfriend.

It's pissing me off loads; so much for fucking dumping his sorry ass... he isn't even _good _in bed.

I'm not going to give up hope about it though. She said she would and I'm going to put my trust in her. I don't fall often, but when I do I fall hard so she better not fuck this up.

Stupid cow.

I can relax for ten more minutes before I have to get ready.

I hear my bedroom door open and I swear to go if that's James- "Katie?"

I open my eyes and smile slightly. "Ems. What brings you to this oh so lovely room of mine? Well yours.... Well, Naomi's." What-fucking-ever.

She giggles a little. "Can I not just come to see my sister?"

"No. So what's up?" I smile at her and pat my bed waiting for her to sit down. "Did Naomi do something else?"

She shakes her head. "No. I mean it's still not solid, but we're getting there." Good. Wow, that's never something I thought I'd say about those two. "I'm more concerned about you."

"What do you mean?" Oh shit, I can't lie to her if she gives me those fucking puppy dog eyes. Please don't Em.

"You've been a bit... quiet, the past couple of days and it's just not you." Thanks. Bitch.

"I'm fine Emily. Honest." She raises her eyebrow at me. Oh god, she's going to do the look. Damnit... Yep, there we go. "It's Effy." I mumble quietly.

Here we fucking go.

"Has she done something again?" Her voice raises practically to a squeak. "Because I swear to god if she's fucking hurt you again I don't give a shit who she thinks she is!" I should really stop this, but it's not very often I have her sticking up for me. It's nice to listen to. "All that 'I'm so fit and mysterious' bullshi-"

"I'm in love with her." Shit. Meet fan.

She's just looking at me. Completely still. "You're WHAT?" Here comes the shouting. Lovely.

I sigh extremely loudly and roll my eyes. "Are you deaf? I'm in love with her."

"But... What?"

"Em stop being a fucking moron for once! Me. Katie. In. Love. With. Her. Effy."

"Wow."

"Yeah." She is still stood there and I'm still on the bed. It's completely silent.

I'm looking everywhere and Emily is just looking at me.

Still silent.

Hum de dum. I tap my legs a couple of times before I finally turn to look at her.

She bursts out laughing. Ok then...

Freak.

I'm frowning at her and she is still laughing. "All that shit you put me through and... and..." She trails of again.

Yeah, we get the fucking point! "I know alright!" I yell and she stops laughing. Finally. It unfortunately doesn't last long because she laughs again mere seconds after. "Will you shut the fuck up Em? This isn't funny yeah." Poor Naomi. Having to put up with this. "God can you just be my god damn sister for one fucking minute please?" Jesus!

Her laughter trails off to a few chuckles and she makes her way over to the bed wrapping me in a massive hug and I can't help but soften into the embrace. I feel like I'm getting her back. "Sorry. So how'd this happen then?"

I'll save you the fucking details because well, you were paying attention through it wasn't you?

No?!

Fuckers.

After it all Emily just smiles at me. "I think she'd be good for you, but you need to make it happen. Effy isn't the kind to chase and she certainly isn't the type to talk much. So fuck off and claim your girl!" She exclaims a bit over excited. I tell her I will after the parade and she nods at me before kissing my cheek and bouncing out of the room. Great. I'm gonna get shit off Naomi now.

The parade is rubbish. Cook is somewhere around in a devil costume and I'm in this angel thing... quite fitting if I do say myself.

I act happy and jolly anyway, get the crowd cheering, but to be honest, I'm fucking buzzing about getting Effy later.

Ah, Effy. I smile dreamily... I know, not like me at all, but what can I say? I guess I'm a changed woman.

"Katie!"

And with Effy, it still feels a little wrong, but in the good way you know? Like it's naughty but it's oh-so-good.

"Katie!"

I don't think I could stay away from the bitch even if I tried and....

"Katie!" Jesus, who the fuck... oh it's Effy. Never mind.

I frown though; she looks like she's been crying and I quickly bend down to get her on the float with me. She grabs onto me tightly. She's shaking as well. "Jesus babe what's up?"

"Can we get out of here please?" I nod quickly and jump down grabbing her with me and take her home.

It's quiet on the way back, the only sounds being the stupid fucking parade in the distance, my heels clicking and the one thing from Effy when she lightly commented 'you look really nice' and all I could do was blush.

So yeah, a half an hour walk back to hers and it's quiet most of the way. It's comfortable though, but I need to know why she's been crying. I keep looking at her, and just before we get to her house she turns to me. "A few too many drugs, was getting paranoid alright? Nothing to worry about. Honest." Not alright. Not fucking alright at all.

I'm going to fucking kill Freddie, it doesn't take her much encouragement as it is and if he is planning on fucking up my girlfriend's head, I should have a fucking say in it!

Oh and by the way, I love the sound of 'girlfriend'.

I nod none the less and follow her inside. We head straight to the kitchen. "Drink?" She offers and I raise an eyebrow at her before she smirks. "I meant a tea or something." I nod again.

These stupid fucking wing things can come off now as well. And this head thing.

She flicks the kettle on and turns around to look at me, leaning against the counter and for some reason she looks so fucking hot right now. She must notice I check her out because she has that bloody smirk on her face again as she crosses her arms.

She turns around again, reaches into the cupboard to grab the tea bags out and her top rides up a little, showing the skin on her back and I can't help myself, I stalk over, wrap my arms around her waist and start kissing and nibbling along her neck, revelling in the gasp I hear and chuckling when she drops the box of PG tips. I must hit a sensitive area because she moans 'God, Katie' and brings her arms to grip on the back on my neck, moaning some more and damn... I don't think I'll ever get tired of that sound.

My hands move under her top, lightly scratching her stomach and my mouth goes to her ear. "Freddie?" And I'm sure my nails unconsciously dig in a little harder because she gasps and slighlty arches.

"Over."

"Good." I turn her around and roughly push her against the counter, instantly sliding a leg between her own, tugging with one hand on her hip and one at the back of her neck bringing our mouths together in the hottest, wettest, filthiest kiss I've ever experienced. Tongues violently clashing, teeth nipping and lips bruising in desperate need. And Jesus does it get me wet.

My hand on her neck moves down, trailing along her neck, across her shoulder, down her arm and lands on her hip and I crush her against me even more, with a power that pulls her forward and I take a step into her pushing her against the counter again and she moans at the contact.

One of her hands are at the back of my neck, gripping my hair so tightly it's almost hurting and the other one is clutching onto the counter, her knuckles white.

Yeah!! I fucking made her like that.

I can feel her trying to rock her hips into me but my hands on her hips are holding her in place and her moans turn frustrated. I kiss down her neck again, my tongue sneaking out, moaning at the salty taste of her skin compared to how sweet she tastes when we're kissing.

I find the spot that made her moan my name and bite down rough, my nails digging into her waist and bringing her to grind down on my leg and I can feel that she is soaked. "Fuck," is gasped down my ear and it sends a shiver all through my body.

Jesus, this is going far too fast. I pull back and without even saying anything she seems to know what's wrong. "Fuck going slow Katiekins, we have all the time in the world to do that." She pulls on my neck so we are centimetres apart as her eyes have gone that lovely dark blue shade again and I actually whimper. "I need you. Hard. Fast. And right now." She says the last part so darkly I think I growl before kissing her again, lifting her up onto the counter and her legs automatically wrap around my waist, bringing me in.

I part away from her, lifting her dress over her head, not surprised she's not wearing a bra and I take a few seconds to allow myself to stare and it's a good job she isn't self-conscious because if someone were looking at me like I'm looking at her I'd want to cover myself.

No. Not my Effy.

Instead, she squeezes her legs together, trapping me and I look into her eyes. I move my hand up, playing with her tit, flicking my thumb over her nipple and she closes her eyes, sighs and leans her head back against the cupboard. I lick my lips, leaning forward taking her other one into my mouth and sucking hard, feeling her arch up again and moan loudly.

Liking what I fucking hear as well. If I could manage a smile right now without stopping for a second I would.

She pulls my head away when the feeling and teasing is getting a bit much for her and kisses me, a little slower, a little deeper but still quite desperate.

Her hips are now grinding against my stomach and her knickers are that soaked now I have a fucking wet trail along it. I pull away to take them off her, deliberately slowly and she bites her lip, which is so incredibly sexy it's almost on par with her eyes.

Almost.

She goes to take her boots off. "Leave them." My voice has gone so husky, like I've been smoking all my life, hardly a lisp to tell and it sounds foreign to my own ears. She lets out a short laugh at me, ya know the ones when ya just kind of go huh in a laugh.

Yeah.

Fuck off, I know what I mean.

She's looks fucking amazing though, her knee length boots and then completely naked. Totally shaven and glistening and I must be staring too long again because she spreads her legs a little wider and runs her own nails along her thigh and I lick my lips again, but this time because I'm so fucking nervous about what I want to do.

I swallow hard.

"Come here." I step into her and she pulls me into a hug. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"No. I want to." I step back again and just look over her. "I _really_ want to. Trust me, just a little nervous."

She beams a smile at me, quickly, hardly catchable, and then smirks, running her hand up her thigh again before taking a long, agonizing sweep up her own centre with two fingers.

Can someone please hold me up because my fucking legs just gave out? She grabs my hand with her other one and holds up wet fingers in front of my mouth and I swallow hard again. "A preview. If you don't like it you don't have to do it. I'm sure it will all _come_ naturally babe." She winks. I stare right into her eyes and I open my mouth, waiting for her and it doesn't take her long before the tips of her fingers are in there, watching me watching her watch me.

That does make fucking sense!

Watching my reaction to how she tastes.

My tongue traces around and I moan and close my eyes when I taste her, not that I ever doubted how good or sweet it would be. A little while after, I open my eyes and she takes her fingers out, still smirking. "Like?"

"Love." I manage to get out before she crashes our lips together again with her still wet hand back on the back of my neck, back to being dirty and practically fucking porn-like.

My hand makes its way up her thigh but I'm not really in the mood to tease her and run my middle finger through silky wetness, finding her clit surprisingly easily.

Well I thought so anyway.

She breaks away from the kiss when I press down on it. "Jesus!"

I begin to place kisses down her body, taking my time across her perfectly flat stomach, moving my finger in slow, pressured circles across her clit and her heavy breathing is turning into panting.

She pushes on my shoulder, not rough, but just enough to pass a hint...

She's in a world of her own if she thinks that's going to work. I do move my head down though, and I can hear her sigh happily, and I feel my smirk when I kiss her thigh instead. She groans in frustration. "Katie! Stop fucking around." For that I move my hand away completely and I feel her tighten her hands in my hair. "You teasing fucking bit-" Her mini insult stopped at a moan when I circled my tongue the same way I had my finger. I close my eyes, concentrating on what I'm doing rather than the nails digging into my scalp, use my hands to spread her legs that little bit wider and keep her hips down from grinding into me.

Because obviously I don't entirely know what I'm doing, and 'going with the flow'. I try out a bit of everything. Circling, sucking, flicking, lightly biting, making a mental note for future of what she reacts to the most, but by the way she is tugging at my hair she's enjoying it all.

I can feel her wetness pooling, moving my tongue to lap it up a bit and my tongue enters her just slightly as I'm doing it, can't control her from lifting her hips up harshly. I move my hands to the side of her arse, pulling her into me more, if that's even fucking possible.

Without thinking of my sister during sex because... Ew. I now understand why she loves fucking girls.

The way she's panting, moaning my name every so often, bucking her haps and digging in her nails, her eyes firmly shut and biting her lip...

It's fucking hot to see and I moan, the vibrations from it getting another reaction from her.

I can't stand any longer not looking at her eyes though. So with one last flick to her clit I move my way back up her body and notice her frown. "Open your eyes." I whisper and support myself with one hand on the wall behind her.

It takes her a while but finally she does, and they are the most glistening blue I've ever seen them. Without warning I enter her with one finger, slowly moving in and out, hardly any friction at all. Her eyes close. "Keep them open or I'll stop." I warn, my voice dangerously dark and she whimpers for a change, forcing them back open.

She is trying to keep a fast pace with her hips, and she finally realises what I want from her. "More." She pants and I smile at her, adding a second finger and moving a little fast... not much though. "Katie please." She holds herself a little tighter against me. "Harder." I re-position myself a little, managing to find a way to get deeper inside her. I move faster as well, let up on her a bit and she bites her lip again, willing herself not to close her eyes.

I stay at this pace for a while. Hard, deep and fast, and I can feel her getting closer to the end, still staring into my eyes. Her legs close tighter again so I have hardly any room to move and the back of my hand is bumping into my own heat every time I come out of her.

"Katie. Fuck... I'm so... oh god." Her breathing is erratic, her whole body tense.

"I know baby, just a few more minutes yeah?" I pant myself, adding curves to my fingers every time I enter her and she moans out again, tilting her head back but still looking at me. Her throat is completely exposed and I can't help going in to nip, losing her eye contact for a minute and then move back up to kiss her. It's sloppy and it's middle-school.

I pull back completely, I can feel her walls clenching around my fingers painfully and I know just one touch and she'll be gone, but I still make it last a little longer. She's begging me with her eyes, not even enough breath in her anymore to say anything, just moan and gasp. I enter her one final time, hard, and curl my fingers up, my thumb rubbing her clit rough and fast and she comes with a silent scream. Head thrown back, almost a pained look on her face and I think she may have made my skull bleed from her nails.

It's the sexiest sight in the fucking world.

I place soft kisses along her neck and across her collarbone, lightly circling her still and pulling my fingers out, still causing soft gasps and clenching muscles.

I take my hand away completely, can't help myself when I suck her juices off, moaning again... One taste I'll never get used to.

In a good way of course.

I rest my head in the crook of her neck, my hand playing through her hair, holding her close to me as she comes down from her high, her heart rate and breathing returning to normal. "You're fucking hot when you come." She laughs a little. "I love you." I whisper.

Effy's eyes open in shock quickly before she's back to normal and she strokes a hand down my cheek. "I'm not ready to say it, but I do feel it." She sighs and looks scared, like I could be offended by that or something.

"I know." I lean forward and kiss her again. Soft and deep before pulling back and grinning. "So?"

She chuckles. "Wow."

"Yeah?" I smirk and she nods playfully. "Guess it all _came_ naturally then." She giggles again, and my hands wander around her body, just to touch. In an instant I pull away from and flick the kettle on. "Tea?" She looks completely gobsmacked before hopping off the counter, not bothering to get dressed, stands behind me and leans her head on my shoulder and arms wrapping around my waist. I relax back into her.

"This feels so right you know?" She squeezes a little harder.

I sigh. "Yeah. Cut down on the drugs."

"Alright."

"Just like that?" Seriously?

"Just like that." I feel her nod against my shoulder, turn around to place a chaste kiss on her lips. I finish the tea, turn around in her arms and smile. She grabs her cup. "My room?" She smirks, running her hands over my body. I nod before grabbing my own and following her up the stairs, her clothes still lying around the kitchen floor somewhere forgotten.

Effy is the one. She's my perfect everything.


End file.
